Leaving the Past, Embracing the Future
by Priestess of Fate
Summary: Inuyasha has left with Kikyo who is mortal, and the well is closed. Someone is still alive from the past and destined to be her true love, and he isn't going away like Inuyasha.
1. He left me

**Leaving the Past, Embracing the Future**

Okay, this is my first fan-fic so go easy on me. This is going to be a really short chappy, but it is to introduce to everything before the action begins. What are you still here for read the freaking story already, summary to please.

Summary:Inuyasha has left, Kikyo is mortal, the well is shut, One has survived into the future and shall show Kagome that the past will never be as good as the future as long as he's around, and he planned to stay for a longgg time.(Who will he be?)

Chappy #1 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"SOTA!!!!!!!!",Kagome yelled as loudly as she could, "why is Inuyash in my tub?"

Sota ran as fast as he could down the road, mabe i'll go vist Suki before I get pummeled.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here" Kagome asked

He looked so gloomy she almost started to cry,"Inuyash, is anything wrong?"

"Kagome",his voice cracked dryly saying her name,"i've decidedto go with Kikyo, turn out Naraku granted her life for a sacred jewel shard she had, and ummm welll now she is going to have a child, so I am going off with her okay"

Before Kagome could say anything he was gone, pushing himself with all his might toward the well that held his escape, he had to move quikly or there would be no time to close the well. Kagome just sat, silent tears running down her face in streams.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome had finnaly gotten up and walked toward the well.

"OH MY GOSH!!! The well, its its closed" Kagome dropped to her knees, he's shut me out of his life completely now she thought.

Walking slowly back towards the house she thought, Miroku and his perverted acts will never be again, Sango and her witty nature, Shippo with his annoying and cute self, Rin who always somehow ends ups with us, Sesshoumaru and his cold nature, and Inuyasha, sighs.

"O well, I geuss I had to let go of the past sometime" And walked into the house ready to leave the past behind and embrace her future.

A/N: Okay that was short but good I think, send your reviews, I will most likely update later tonight or tommorow. Next chappy enter the reincarnations. Don't want to miss it!!!!!!


	2. Takashi Inc

**Leaving the Past, Embracing the Future**

**Okay everyone I am so excited I have my first reviewer, thank you so much helikesitheymikey. I am going to awswer this right now where everyone will know.**

**1)This is a Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing**

**2)Rin and Shippo are both alive Shippo's reason is obvious and you have to read the fan-fic to know Rin's**

**3)Inuyasha may not be strong enough to close the well but he had Kikyo's help who had been bestowed extra miko power from her encounter with Naraku**

**Did I explain everything if not send me a review with the question and I will answer it on the next chappy, but please don't ask things ahead of the story like what will happen. I love when people give me idea's, and please tell me if I ever mess up, Okay on with the story.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 2

"ohhh, man,I'm late again, Buyo do you think i'm crazy?" Kagome thought of course your crazy your talking to a cat and asking it's opinion for god's sake.

Kagome was rushing about the room, one stocking on without the shoe on her right leg, the other had a shoe and no stocking, the funny part is that the shoe was on her wrong foot. Comon Kags you can do this, you are late leaving for the interview but you can make it if you hurry.

She was hopping around the room when the phone rang.

"awww man, now i'm really gonna be late", Kagome moaned, "Hello", she said when she picked up the phone.

"Good evening ma'm, this is Sango of Takashi Inc. and we have moved your interview to about an hour later due to technical dificalties, we should be up and running by the time you get here."

"Thank you sooo much, I was going to be late if you hadn't called" Kagome said in a relieved voice.

"Its okay, happens everytime you just happened to get lucky, see you at 3o'clock". Then the dail tone came on. Wow she must really be busy today, hmm I wonder if I will be able to get the job, I mean the pay is awsome. Kags kept thinking along these lines as she got ready, then about 20 minutes later she was every boss's dream worker. Her hair was in a bun pulled back to perfection while leaving her face open and warm. Her blue suit jacket fit her shoulders perfectly as so not to make her shouldes look broad. Her skirt was the exact blue as the jacket and came about 3 inches above her knees. Her shoes were 3in. heels and finished the look with style and class.

Man am I glad this is a sitting most of the time job or I wouldn't survive Kagome thought and left her apartment complex.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Right this way Higarashi Kagome", The secretary said leading her to the boss's office.

Wow, this place is huge Kagome thought. Anyone would have a feild day decorating this place.

"Here she is Mr. Takashi", the retiring secretary said and left Kagome alone in the room.

The man was sitting with his back towards her, I hope I get the job Kagome thought or I am out of house, food and clothing.

"Miss Higarashi, it says here that you wish to replace my retiring secratary", the man spoke with cool untouhable voice.

"Yes sir, I am and I really believe I could be a big help to this company", Kagome replied.

"Well it seems you were very good at this for your old job so I welcome you to Sesshoumaru Takasi's Corporation", he said

and turning his chair around a very familiar face shown itself.

"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

A/N: Hehehehe, a little cliffy, what will happen, is anyone else from the past still alive? Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha? Come back to find out, Hope you enjoyed the longer chappy, I will try to make them longer, if you want me to review and tell me so. Also please give me ideas on pairings, I have some things planed out but I would like to see what the public wants. Bye-Bye!


	3. Plans

Leaving the Past, Embracing the Future

Chappy 3

Okay,I have no clue at the times people are suposed to update so with me it will be constant change, sometimes i'll update early, sometimes late.Sorry to everyone who thinks that I updated this late. Can anyone tell me what a hit is cause I have about 500 and something of them. Okay on with the story...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You insolent wench, how dare you call this Sesshoumaru by his given name without proper title.", Sesshoumaru was saying after Kagome's outburst.

"I should rip ou that throat of yours and feed it o Kouga's bloodthirsty wolves" Little did Sesshoumaru know Kagome was already lost deep in thought.

' Sesshomaru is here, mabe the rest of the demons I knew are to, mabe Shippo is still alive. Oh and mabe there are rencarnations for Sango and Miroku.Mabe Sesshoumaru will know if the rest of the gang is here. Did he just say Kouga's wolves, mabe he is here too, and Ayame. mabe they would know where everyone else is, yeah Kougaand Ayame would be better people to ask, wolves are such gossips so mabe they will know...

"Wench, are you listening to me, don't make me kick you out before your interview" Sesshoumaru started when he noticed Kagome wasn't listening to a word that was coming from his mouth.

"Huh?" Kagome immediatly stopped thinking when she heard her possible job was in danger, "Sorry, just seeing you here makes me wonder who else is here that I know".

"Ask that stinkin Kouga that always seemed to find something worth while about you, don't see why"

"Exscuse me?, I have plenty of good qualities thank you very much", a very pissed off Kagome stated.

"I haven't seen any so far, and you are disrespecting me in my business so either start acting respectful or get of my office" Sesshoumaru had lost his last nerve with Kagome insolent rambling and it was going to stop. He would hire her as his secratary, hook her up with Kouga, teach her some manners and hope never to correspond with her again. Little did he know hi friends were cooking up something and Kagome would fit right into them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay I know I know this is a very short chappy but I promise the next will be longer. Reviews people, the more reviews I get the faster I update and the more I write, so get those reviews in. Ohhh, somebody's planning to get Sesshoumaru up with someone, and who knew Sesshy had friends...


	4. Author Update Please Read!

Heyy guys I am really sorry about keeping everyone waiting for an update, a lot of things have been going on in my life since the story. School has been keeping me on my toes, my brother passed away, and more family issues so I really do regret not being able to update. I am going to try to have a new chapter up either later tonight, or tomorrow afternoon, so keep a look out! Thanks!!!


	5. Work Stinks!

Author's Note: Hey guys!!! Since its been awhile since I have started this story it may have taken a turn in how things progress and such, but you didn't know the things I was planning for them anyway, this time around I think I may be more devious to my characters J Oh and could I have your opinion, I may start one of those little character stage input thing at the bottom of my chapters what did you think, I think I will do a sample on this story and tell me if I should do another one on the next chapter, please and thank you, Okay so this has officially been the longest Authors note ever, On with the story!!!

Leaving The Past , Embracing The Future : Work Stinks!!! L

As they sat there glaring at each other, neither really wanting to keep it up, but neither wanted to lose their daring stare off.

"Ringgggg!!!"

"Ringgggg!!!"

"Aren't you going to answer that Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked wittily still staring into his eyes.

"Well Kagome, I would but that just so happens to be what your job is." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

She slowly started walking backwards toward the phone, not once breaking her gaze with Sesshoumaru. His cold eyes were so mesmerizing she just couldn't look away. They were still their golden molten lava color, so warm in color, yet so cold. It seemed though that through the years his façade had smoothed over some, he seemed kinder than when she knew him in the feudal era. He had learned how to interact with the humans of her time without killing them, unless some of the humans in his work environment were really demons.

'I'm going to check up on that with my miko abilities, knowing Sesshou dear that's exactly what he did, hmmm', she thought to herself. 'Keeping all the demons in a secure environment where they could be provided concealment spells and such so the could be protected from people who would only want to inspect and gut them to figure out how they worked. He really has become kinder if that is what he has done, of course I can't jump to conclusi….'

"Kagome"

"Kagome"

"Wha, what?" Kagome said with a quiver in her voice.

"The phone has stopped ringing for five minutes now, what is your problem girl?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Umm, nothing, I'm sorry I'll go check the caller id right away sir, umm be right back sir", Kagome excused herself mumbling underneath her breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome's POV

"Yes sir," Kagome stated agitated, " I understand everything sir, and will make sure he knows every detail immediately sir"

'Stupid men I swear, its this, then that, huh well I guess its time to go tell Sesshoumaru what his phone call was about.'

Walking calmly back toward Sesshoumaru's office she couldn't help but think about how he looked after all these years. His skin still had that alabaster tone, his hair still shiny, silky and silver. All in all he was still hot. She hadn't noticed that as she was thinking about Sesshoumaru and how hot he was that her eyes were turning dig gerent colors. Her scent had spiked because of her arousal, and a little somebody couldn't help but notice.

Sesshoumaru's POV

He could smell her. Powerful, able to become a mate. He wanted her, his body urged him to take her.

Soon his eyes were over taken by a red haze.

'**YOU WILL BE MINE!'**

**Okay since I asked your opinion about how a little short plaything would sound here is the preview!!!!**

**Fate: Okay guys that's a rap!!!**

**Inuyasha: Feh can't believe I'm not in this chapter, and what up with making me be mean to kagome, have you seen what she does to people who…**

**Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!! Down Boy, I can't believe you would do such a thing. *sniff sniff***

**Sesshoumaru: You make mate sad!!!! You shall die!!!**

**Inuyasha: AHHHH!!!!! * runs for dear life***

**Fate: Guys, keep in mind its just a story, after all I'm the one writing all this stuff down…. Uh Oh…**

**Cast: Yeah, you know she's right, GET HER!!!**

**Shippo: Ummm well since it only me left I geuss I'll tell you to Relax, Read, AND REVIEW!!!! OH, and Fate says to let you know she will try and update within a week, and THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ!!!!!!**

**Fate: AHHH!!!! GUYS I CAN ONLY RUN SO LONG……**


	6. More Work

Leaving the Past, Embracing the Future

Chapter 6

Okay guys the next chapter is up yay!!!! And on schedule too, please review and let me know if you want me to do little plays at the bottom like the last chappy and I will otherwise I won't. Hope you enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!

He was driving her insane, she had to quit. 'No, no Kagome, your fine, you need this money just relax…'

"Kagome!!!"

'Oh, and how could she forget the little yelling "Kagome" speaker he had installed. Anytime he needed her he could just press a button and viola! Instant Kagome. Man how she hated that man. Seriously he just couldn't buzz in calmly like everyone else's boss could he, no he just had to…

"Uh, oh I waited too……..

"KAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," it siren voiced out, "WEEE OUUUUU, WEEE OUUUU!!!!"

Running out of her office she raced against time to Sesshoumaru's office trying to save he job, he reputation, and, and, her puppy. Never mind she didn't have a puppy, new list of things to get.

1- a puppy

2- a new cell phone mine's destroyed by now.

3- a gun, Sesshoumaru was going down.

" OH MY GOD!!!", Kagome sobbed, "my baby!"

Her phone was block, she did not buy it that color. It was smoking surely the warranty covered that right. And, and it was oozing green?

"Sesshoumaru, did you have to put your acid on the pour thing, it didn't do anything to you," Kagome was ranting, "and how do you expect me not to get caught up in something that I can be here in 30 seconds I mean really it takes awhile to get up here you know. And you know without me the job wouldn't get done anyway, I need more time on that thing, maybe we could get a quieter one while we are at it.

"Miko, you shall cease your infernal rattle. It is upsetting my hair." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Your hair, your freaking out over hair!!!!!!!"

"What!!!! So I have to do my work and run errands for rich boy! Should I sing to?"

"No you sing awful that would only upset my hair more," He said with a straight face.

"Fine, give me the keys, seriously can't do anything for yourself can you?"

"Not while I have others to do it for me," he said, "here is the passkey, the code is on it, be careful, touch nothing but to bring me my precious, darling hair products."

"Sure Mr. Creepy, will dooo!!!!!," Kagome backed out slowly then took a run for the door. Shaking slightly with mirth as she thought of the Beauty Queen of hair. 'Wow', she thought, 'has he always been this obsessed with his hair, well it does look perfect all the time'. 'Anyways where does he live again…, 'Oh, here it is."

"Whoa," she breathed out, "talk about high and mighty", she thought aloud.

The tall window incased condos were the richest in the city, only the best of the best could live her, and obviously Sesshoumaru was in that category. She slowly climbed out of the car and stepped forward to the doors. Opening on she glanced inside, it was modern, way tech. modern and fancy, whoa fancy. Before she could stop herself she was on her way to the clerks desk.

"Umm, excuse me where is room number 102 located?" Kagome asked shyly.

"On floors 20 and 21, it is one condo on two floors owned by one man, why it isn't as if you can go there." The clerk said in snobbery tone.

"And why not?" Kagome spit out, her temper getting the better of her.

"He is the only one with a pass key even the condo manager doesn't have a key that opens it. You couldn't go up unless you knew who lived there."

"Well what if I had the passkey?"

"Well the you could go up immediately", she said with a smirk.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know," Kagome said skipping happily to the elevator.

She was at the condo door her hand at the slot with card in hand. Wow soon she would be in Sesshoumaru's home, Oh my god what could be in there? Okay breath and open the door. Slowly her hand reached to grab the handle and slowly she opened the door and only one thing came to mind.

"WHOAH!"

PS: Check out my poll I really need an answer!!!! Its about the plot of the story and could someone let me know some ideas that they think would make the story more enjoyable!!! Oh and thanks to all my reviewers so far, I appreciate you all. Mwah, kisses and cookies all around.


End file.
